An MRI apparatus applies a gradient magnetic field and a high frequency magnetic field pulse to a test object placed in a static magnetic field space, receives an NMR signal generated from the test object, and creates an image of the test object. Therefore, a part of the test object that is available as a target of the imaging by the MRI apparatus has been limited to the part placed in the static magnetic field space. However, by the use of a high-speed imaging technique of recent years, it is now possible to take an image of a total body while moving a bed on which the test object is placed. The method to take an image while moving the bed is referred to as a moving bed method, and various means have been proposed so far (for example, see patent document 1).
[Patent document 1]
    Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-10992